


15 Minutes a Story

by Leopardsnake



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Past Drug Use, Poltergeists, SpookyStuff, Superheroes, Urban Fantasy, ghost - Freeform, merfolk, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: I'm using my OCs for a 15 minute writing challenge.





	1. Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about my OCs, or just anything, don't be afraid to ask. Same thing if there is a tag you would like me to add.  
> This is the first time I've really written in years and I'm trying to get back into it using a bunch of challenges. Everything is not beta read, so please tell me if I missed anything. I only spent 15 minutes on each of these stories. Please do not expect my best here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Finn visit their Grandfather.

They didn’t visit their grandfather all that often. Maybe once r twice a year. But each visit was a joy, especially so once their parents passed.

Grandfather lived a good two hours away, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields. Usually when they visited, the fields were full of tall stalks of corn.It was fun during the day, running and hiding through the large fields, calling for each other.

Night was another story all together. They always stayed at least one night when they visited to try and make up for the lack of visits.

Grandfather’s house was large, passed down from his parents, and their parents to them, and so on. The old house was loud at night. Drafts whistling through cracks and crannies.Most of the rooms had large windows in them that looked over the property for miles.

Finn always stayed in the room with the big dead tree outside his window. Roy always took the room looking over the fields. There wasn’t a single visit that they both didn’t stay up most of the night, unsettled by the noises and unfamiliarity of their surroundings.

The big dead tree tapped on Finn’s window every time the wind blew and threw large wicked shadows across the walls. And the house groaning always set him on edge. All this combined always caused thoughts of demons and specters waiting for him to take him away. Most of the time he always eventually crept into his brother’s room.

Roy, however, could never stand the way the cornstalks moved in the night wind. The darkness and faint illumination from the moon always making the plants intimidating. Maybe it was too many horror movies as a kid. Maybe it was the way he could hear his grandfather talking and snoring in his sleep. Maybe even it was the story of the kid that got lost and was found in the middle of the field, torn to pieces when he was a child. The quiet story he heard his parents and grandfather whispering.


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts, ooooh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to ask questions.

Every night was the same. Eat dinner at six to six thirty. Watch a few episodes of whatever she found interesting on the television that night. At nine, she would her teth and hair. Then she would change into whatever was comfortable for the night and crawl into bed. That’s when it would start.

She would doze for a while, lulled by the sound of traffic outside and the comforting glow of the light from her window. Every night, at exactly one thirty in the morning, the footsteps start.

Soft at first, just outside her bedroom door. But she’s always been a light sleeper and it wakes her instantly. It doesn’t help that she’s lived along since she moved out of her parents house almost a decade ago. No pets, no roommates, no family.

By two, the footsteps aren’t so quiet anymore. They stomp up and down the hall, rattling her door as they pass. She has no idea how her neighbors or the apartment below don’t hear. And she knows they don’t by the way she’s never had a complaint filed on her. But there’s no sleeping by that point.

At three, the banging of doors starts. Never her bedroom door but the bathroom and kitchen, even her front door. They rattle windows with every slam. She huddles under her covers, clutching at her cross, as if that has ever done any good.

Four is when the whispering starts. Right at her doorway. Loud in the silence left by the lack of all the previous banging and slamming. She never understands what they are saying. Too quiet, too indistinct. Is it one voice, or many? She n’t think she’ll ever know. Doesn’t want to.

Five. She’s free to sleep, finally. Her visitor giving her peace. Till the next night at least.


	3. Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another spooky one. Is Levi just imagining things?

He doesn’t like it here. At his new house his parents moved them to. It’s too quiet, so out of the way of the city. It’s entirely too different from what he is familiar with.

They want him to be safe, is what they told him when her complained about moving away. And the city was no longer safe.

But he didn’t belong there. The house was too quiet, too cold. There was entirely too much space as far as he was concerned. And that was just inside the house.

Outside, the forest was too close. It made him uncomfortable. It was dark, the animal noises were far too loud compared to the quiet outside of it. He only tried exploring inside of the forest once. And that was enough for him to know he never would again.

His room faced the forest, his parents having taken the only room that didn’t face it. It was the master bedroom, so it only made sense for them to take it. But it kept him on edge. He spent most nights just staring out his window into the dark of the trees, imagining anything and everything that his young mind could conjure.

His parents kept telling him it was all because everything was so new still. He was a city kid, it was only natural for him to be leery of all this newfound wilderness. They’ve never even been camping before. They told him that he would get used to it soon enough. He didn’t believe them for a second. Everything out there was far too foreign. The forest seemed like it was creeping closed to the house every day. 

He was scared what would happen when it finally got to close, when it finally encroached upon the safety of his yard and around his house.

His parents refused to let him stay inside all day, telling him they moved out there specifically so it would be safe for him to go out without constant supervision. He couldn’t understand why they could not see it was the opposite. That they had brought him to dangers doorstep.

He didn’t even have anyone to play with. Their closest neighbor was over a mile away. Even if they did have kids, why would they want to travel such a far distance just to play.  
It wouldn’t matter anyways. The forest crept closer. It would be there soon.


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a crush and I will always hate bus rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this one turned out. I'm finally moving into genres that I'm not familiar with writing and I think that comes across quite clearly.   
> As usual, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Not beta read. If anyone wants to beta read for me and possibly co-write, I would be super happy.

There was an Elf that traveled on the same bus as him every day on his way to work. He was possibly the cutest thing Victor had ever seen in his life. The Elf was petite, olive skinned, and had short curly black hair. He had young eyes and a still pudgy face that made Victor want to pinch them every morning. It was especially hard to miss him when he wore a huge yellow rain slicker every day no matter the weather.

Victor knew he was a student at the local college from the ID badge that hang off the corner of his bag.His name was Avernus Reyes. Victor also knew he was studying agriculture from the books the Elf occasionally read when he could sit down. But Victor longed to know more. To get the guts to strike up a conversation.

But he stayed away, sure his advances would be unwanted. Which was fine, he was sure Avernus was much to young for him anyways. He blamed his coworker for putting ideas in his head. She was always egging him on to find a ‘pretty young thang’ and settle down.

The bus jerked to a stop, sending people scattering across their seats and the aisle. Avernus tumbled back from his handhold. He hadn’t been paying attention again.

Luckily, somebody grabbed him before he could hit the floor. Again. His phone however, hit the floor with a sharp crack.

“Oh, Triad,I’m so sorry.” He babbled almost instantly as he gripped onto strong suit covered arms and forgetting about his phone just as quickly. He looked up into his savior's face and thought, “Oh, the Handsome man.” He felt his face warm and thanked the Triad that he hadn’t said anything out loud.

“It’s fine.” The man said calmly, and, oh Triad, he was smiling right at Avernus. He could die happy.

Avernus grinned back, fidgeting with the man’s sleeves. What was he suppose to do in that situation. He had no idea. “Thank! How can I repay you for saving me?”

The man laughed, squeezing Avernus’ elbows almost affectionately. “How about some coffee? My treat?”Was Avernus dreaming, or what?

“ Yes! Please!” Avernus finally pulled his hands back to shove them into his pockets only to remember his phone at the last minute.

The man laughed quietly when Avernus squawked and reached quickly for the device. He whined pitifully at the cracks splitting the screen. Just his luck.

“Do you have time now?” The man asked, interrupting Avernus’ whining. The Elf nodded vigorously, even if it was a lie. What was missing one class if he finally got a chance at the Handsome man. “I’m Victor, by the way.”

Avernus took his offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Victor. I’m Avernus.”


	5. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's free.

There was miles of uninterrupted road in front of her. Desert surrounding it, making her glad for the jugs of water she had bought that morning.

The radio had cut out about half an hour ago, leaving her in silence. She could always plug in her phone but she just wasn’t feeling it. She was enjoying the sound of the car moving and the serenity of being compete;y by herself.

Just her and unending road as far as the eye could see.

Maybe she would just park somewhere and sleep in the desert that night. That sounded nice. He never would have enjoyed anything like that, which was all the more reason for her to do it.

Never mind that she hadn’t slept in a bed since she left. Too eager to get away. The need to be as far away from that house as she could get heavy in her bones. Now that she had finally left, she didn’t want to stop. Didn’t want the illusion of freedom to end.

Though, she did miss her dog. And her garden. And showering regularly. It had only been a week and she had showered twice, resorting to quick wipe downs in gas station restrooms.

She didn’t even have a destination in mind. Just planned on going until she couldn’t anymore. Whether that meant reaching the ocean or running out of money for gas and food, she didn’t know. Only knew she wasn’t ever going back to that damned house. She would die first.

The sun had set by the time she pulled off to the side of the road. The heat had finally slipped away once it no longer had the sun to feed it.The next town was still miles away much to her pleasure, leaving the world around her mostly dark.

The stars were lovely that night.


	6. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual. Tried something new again. Romance and fluff are awkward for me if it isn't obvious.  
> No beta, ask anything you's like, etc... My tumblr is leopardsnake-stories.tumblr.com come and send me requests. I do fandom stuff too.

Every morning started the same, weekday or weekend. Victor woke to his alarm clock whining until he finally hit the off button. He would lay there another couple of minute , always on the edge of just saying forget it and going back to sleep. He never does.

Unlike every other morning, an arm wrapped over his chest and a cold nose nuzzled at his shoulder. A soft hum broke the morning silence. “ Do we have to get up?”

Victor wanted to laugh, because no, they didn’t have to get up. It was six in the morning, on Sunday. And he had a lovely young Elf in his bed. But that didn’t mean they had to sleep either.

Victor turned his head to leave a wet smacking kiss on Avernus’ forehead. “ No, of course not.” He said as he picked up the hand on his chest still and kissed the palm, smiling at the giggle it caused.

A long leg hiked up up around Victor’s hips. He grinned. If this was how his mornings were going to begin, he would be able to get behind them after all.


	7. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelp didn't learn his lesson.

There were stories of what happened when one of his kind played on beaches. Stories about all the horrible things that would happen just because one wanted to sunbathe. They were usually told to children, to warn them off from the shorelines.

Kelp had always promised his mother hat he would never approach the land as long as he had the choice. A choice.

How silly of him to think that he would ever have a choice in anything of the sort, let alone one in being beached like a whale. Looking back, he should have always known with his sort of luck that he was always going to end up there.

Humans had a way of getting ahold of his kind one way or another. Assuming land was the only place they would be able to find him was foolish indeed. Boats were just as talked about as beaches.

Now, as Kelp floated aimlesslyin his tank, he can honestly say he doesn’t mind.Between a nice tank, away from his father’s politics and all the insanity back home, he would choose the tank any day. Would purposely beach himself a hundred times. Even if it was boring, and they poked at him on the regular. At least the water was fresh and they were feeding him.

“Morning, Fishy.” His favorite human greeted as he passed. Kelp slapped his tail lazily at the glass in reply. Asher was kind and patient. Most of the humans didn’t want to wait for Kelp to sound out their words and just demanded him to do as they say, then they say it.

Asher, however, always waited for what Kelp had to say. Even if it was just a hello. Oh well, Kelp thought, their loss.

Kelp twisted to watch Asher go about checking whatever all those windows and devices hooked up to his tank were. He had told the merman once that it was to make sure nothing was wrong inside the tank. So they didn’t have to worry about him getting sick.


	8. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall if almost here everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my favorite OCs, if it isn't obvious.

Crunch. Crunch. Snap. Crunch.

Finn watched eagerly as his brother scraped all the leaves and twigs in their tiny yard into a large pile. Ulysses sat beside him, watching just as raptly as the boy. Finn didn’t think it was for the same reason as him.

Roy stopped to cough into his sleeve, each one short and full of phlegm. Each deep rattle seemed to shake him. Ulysses had tried to offer to rake for him earlier, only to be told off. Roy was stubborn like that. He wouldn’t even take the tea Ulysses had brought out for him.

Finn thought his brother was being silly, but also didn’t trust his soon-to-be-in-law to do it the way the boy was accustom. Leave piles were still serious business as far as the eleven year old was concerned.

“ Roy, why don’t you take a break,’ Ulysses called and went back to blowing softly at his cup. Finn felt a quiver of irritation in his chest. Didn’t the man know that would just make it take longer to get done.

But Roy was wheezing rather hard at that point. He always got like that every fall. Allergies, he had said once. 

Much to Finn’s surprise, his brother actually listened to his fiance and put the rake down. The blonde trudged over to sit next to the other man and take the still steaming tea.

“ Thanks,” Roy said, his voice still raspy and quiet. He got a kiss to the temple in reply.

“No problem, love” Ulysses said while eyeing the rake lying on the ground. Finn swore if he tried to do it, the boy would tackle him for his brother’s sake.

But, in the end, Ulysses didn’t get up. Instead he wrapped his arms around Roy and Finn’s shoulders.


	9. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avernus has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied past drug abuse. This one is a little personal for me.

Sometimes, it waqs just too much. The craving, the need making his bones ache. Those days were the hardest.

Usually it wakes him from his sleep, earlier than he would ever willingly choose to get up. His fidgeting and grumbling eventually waking Victor soon after. The man never complains about it. Avernus almost wishes he would.

It makes him feel bad, the way he stresses Victor out with worry. The way he relies on the man for comfort, safety, and, worst of all, an excuse to avoid falling back into bad habits.

Sometimes, his arms ache with the memory of needles.

He always wears long sleeves those days, the sight of past scars too ,much to handle. The memories too close to the surface.

Sometimes, it was just too hard to go on and he would stay in bed the entire day with all the curtains closed. He spends those days resisting the urge to carve and pick, feeling like a disgusting mess. Like a pathetic waste of life.

But only sometimes. Those days are coming further and further apart. He always comes out feeling stronger the next day, and he’s thankful for all the support Victor gave and was still giving him.


	10. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear the unknown.

It was easy to believe, to follow the herd, to quote and mimic without thought. Believing made the days easier, gave life meaning beyond just existing. 

Believing brought food and shelter. It gave him a family that stretched beyond limits. All of them, every adult and child, working together to reach the me goal.

He never questioned because believing was good. It was righteous.

Until the day he met the Non-believer. The man that Questioned. Who asked and he had no answer to give, because he was never told. It made him wonder and poke at the gaps in his understanding.

It made him fear.

Non-believers and Questioners did not receive food and shelter. Their families were not vast. He did not know if he could survive outside of the herd like them.

So he hid away, not speaking except to pray and quote. He savored every meal, terrified it would be his last among his family. He woke shaking and sweating through every night.

And, when he had a free moment, he crept back to the man, the Non-believer. The man had answers for questions he never knew he had, for the wonderings buried deep inside. Names for things previously unknown.


	11. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day in the life of a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love superhero stories.

“Thank you so much!” The woman’s voice was shrill; she clutched tightly at her toddler, who was still bawling.

Witchling shuffled her feet. This was always the worst part of her job as a superhero. Talking to civilians and their usual unnecessary gratitude made her skin crawl.

“It’s no problem ma’am,” Witchling said quietly, waving her hands in a shooing motion.

She took off before the woman could continue, drifting through the air in the direction of the still raging battle. The giant lizard like creature was still trying to rampage but was mostly contained by Zipline and Night. Valkyrie was in the process of woman handling it into the massive cage Witchling had conjured before saving the child.

She created a line of fire around the creature and the cage in an attempt to herd it in. Zipline flipped he off as he passed by before jumping the flames.

“Asshole.” Witchling muttered, wishing she had thought to just zap the lizard out of existence.


	12. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her neighbor is a dick.

She didn’t recognize the tune playing on the other side fo the wall. It was soft, a lot of string instruments. If she listened especially close, she could hear a sigh every now and then.

It wasn’t often that her neighbor listened to anything so soft. Usually, she had to bury her heard under her pillow to escape loud beats and echoing shouts. She never complained, though. They had been there before her and she’s never been one to cause a fuss. She even liked it some days, the days when her apartment was too empty, too quiet.

She’s never met her neighbor. They live on two different schedules as far as she can tell. They only make noise late in the day and weekends. She works the early shift.

But the music. She wondered if there was a reason for the Soft Tunes as she was calling them. Maybe they were sad. Maybe they just needed a change in routine. She wasn’t going to complain even to herself for a change. If she was lucky, they would resort to this music more often.

She relaxed into her bed, enjoying the sweet melodies drifting through her wall. If she was even luckier, she would fall asleep early that night. She wasn’t even aware when her eyes drifted shut.

Then, just as she was finally drifting off, loud shrieking and drumming started up.

Just her luck.


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold has an eventful day.

He was taken by the hand. Their grip was soft and kind. He followed unquestioning, he parents never having left him on his own before. Why would they now?

“There’s a step, be careful.” He voice was kind too. He made sure to lift his feet higher until he finally made the climb. Whoever she was, she was good at leading. She made sure to explain the lay of the land, things to be careful of as they walked. Not many people did that outside of his parents.

He still didn’t know where they were, why they left him on his own when the loud noises, louder than the park all around them, came. Everything was unfamiliar and the people were loud and everything smelled too strong. It was overwhelming at times. And he had forgotten his stick too.

“ We’re almost there, hun.” The woman told him softly when they stopped so she could help him adjust his shoes. The laces had come undone and they were annoyingly loose.

“Okay. Is my mom and dad there, too?” He asked when they started walking again.

“They should be”

As they walk, the noise of many people packed together gets louder.

“Arnold!” His mother shouts and he feels a swoop of joy at her familiar voice. A moment later he is gripped tight in a hug. He breathes in her warm scent.

“Hi, mommy!” He grips the back of her shirt, rubbing his face against her shoulder.

“Thank you so much, Witchling.” Mom says, sounding stuffy and muffled.

“It’s no problem, ma’am.” The lady that helped him said, she sounded far away. “Bye, Arnold.”

“Bye, Ma’am!” He called back in the direction of her voice. How cool, he got to hold hands with a superhero.


	14. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traditions are best lost with time.

Every year, the whole family gathers at Grandfathers. There weren’t many of them left, but it was nice to see the remaining family.They didn’t celebrate many holidays, only Christmas and Grandfather’s birthday. 

This year, Roy was introducing Ulysses to the pack. Finn wasn’t sure about how they would take a new face. In the past, it wasn’t uncommon for a new girlfriend or boyfriend to be run off.

One of the up sides of bringing Ulysses is that he was the one driving. Finn loves his brother; he could do no wrong as far as the boy was concerned. But Roy sucked at driving in the winter. For once, Finn would like to eat the casserole Roy had cooked up without it being thrown around in the car from the man’s insane driving.

When they finally made it to Grandfather’s house, there were already a few cars parked in the yard. For all he knew, that was the most that would nd up showing up.

Grandfather’s house was covered in Christmas decorations, the old man was still spry enough to climb ladders in the snow and ice. There were lights and wire deer covering everything. A couple of snow men were posed by the porch. Years before, Roy and Finn would have been the ones to build them.

Oh well, some traditions weren’t meant to last it seemed.

Stepping into the house was a relief from the icy wind outside. They hung their stuff on top of the others on the hooks, Roy assuring Ulysses that nobody would mind.

Finn raced on ahead, excitement giving him an extra dose of energy. He burst into the living room with a shout. Twin cousins Kylee and Kyle cheered not bothering to wait and tackled him with hugs.

Roy’s entrance was much quieter and his reception just as silent. He directed Ulysses tot he couch away from his aunts and uncles.

“Roy, so good to see you. Who’s your friend?” Grandfather asked as he stepped out of the kitchen. He was wiping his hands off with a rag and was wearing an old apron.

“The is Ulysses, my fiance.” Roy said, his smile blooming at the word fiance. It was still new enough to make him giddy.

The old man grinned amidst hi salt and pepper beard. “Welcome to the family”

And with that, the rest of the family descended, asking all sorts of questions, giving congratulations, and scolding him for not telling them sooner.

Just one more tradition forgotten.


End file.
